In U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,684 there are described (1H-azol-1-ylmethyl) substituted benzimidazole derivatives which compounds are useful as androgenic hormone biosynthesis inhibitors. The compounds of the present invention differ from the cited art compounds by the fact that they contain a quinoline or quinolinone moiety in place of an benzimidazole moiety. U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,561 discloses carbostyril derivatives having combined thromboxane synthetase and cyclic-AMP phosphodiesterase inhibiting properties. Some compounds of the latter patent and the novel compounds of the present invention have now been found to suppress the plasma elimination of retinoic acids. Further, some of said compounds also inhibit the formation of androgens from progestines and/or inhibit the action of the enzyme complex aromatase which catalyses the formation of estrogens from androgenic steroids in mammals.